RPD Rebel
For a World War II version of the Rebel, see 'This classic Counterpart'' "Nothing will stop us!" - RPD Rebel - '''RPD Rebels are combat experienced soldiers which serve as the GLRF's standard infantry which serve as the faction's anti-aircraft and anti-infantry measures. Capable of attacking enemy aircraft and dealing with infantry threats at the same time, the new Rebel who recieved extra training in combat and using an RPD Machine Gun whilst mounted on walls and using it on objects. When dealing with aircraft, the RPD Rebel is one of many soldiers which is combined into one; even without their older RPG Trooper allies in dealing with aircraft and vehicles and going in with Cannon and Bio-Rebels for dealing with various roles, Kassad's experienced and better trained Rebels are known to be dangerous to helicopters and aircraft and mostly usually travelling in packs of four. Origin of the RPD Rebel Not much is known about the RPD Rebels, but many believe that the the RPD Machine Gun welding type was common in the Middle East. Packing better equipment and usually blending into scenery along with various style of European wear or a Guerilla look with sunglasses, bandanas and even desert clothing, this type of Rebel is usually good with blending in well with civilians and even good when trying to elude their pursuers in civilisations. Other Types of Rebels There are currently in the GLRF other types of Rebels currently being trained into Prince Kassad's main armed forces, there are currently three other types of Rebels being used by the Global Liberation Resistance; There is also one unique Rebel type in the GLRF, this type is currently being enlisted into the Armadillo Cell. Cannon Rebels *''Cannon Rebel -'' The RPG Trooper was very valuable against enemy Tanks and Aircraft whilst on the battlefield and also guarding many Tunnel Networks from enemy attacks whilst they are keeping entrances for soldiers open for battlefield use. The Cannon Rebel takes charge as the main personal anti-armour soldier and he can also since utilize his anti-tank cannon made from spare parts to combat vehicles. Bio-Rebels *''Bio-Rebel -'' Special Soldiers which utilizes toxic streamers which spew out Beta Biological Chemicals as specially designed, built and mainly supplied to these soldiers by Dr.Thrax. These Rebels are specially trained to use these biological agents which can clear out enemy structures and kill infantry within a matter of seconds. These soldiers cannot throw Molotov Grenades but due to his training, he can throw a Chemical Grenade at his enemy. Grenedier Rebels *''Grenadier Rebel -'' Expert explosive weapon handlers which replace the Bio-Rebel for General Juhziz. The Grenadier Rebel is armed with a grenade launcher which he can launch any grenade of his choice at enemy targets, he is best in taking on enemy infantry with two types of grenades to choose from in his backpack. Equipped with HE Grenades & Radioactive Grenades to clean out garrisons. Stealth Rebel "Nothing will stop us!" - RPD Rebel - To be added... Snow Rebel "Their tools will serve us well in the snow" - Snow Rebel - To be added... Cell Guardsman "We will defend Omar Solimaan!" - The Cell Guardsmens vow to defend the Armadillo Cell - Expert operatives transformed from Rebels to the next step in the Armadillo Cell, the Cell Guardsmen operate the same way in the same way as the RPD Rebel. But with extensive training and better equipment such as attachments on their RPD Machine Guns and even access to Biological Grenades designed by Prince Kassad's scientists, Cell Guardsmen are Ibrahiim Solimaan's main operatives in his unit. When later on during their employment, the Cell Guardsmen will upgrade to the White Guardsman, the ultimate class in Shiek Solimaan's main security forces in Saudi Arabia. The soldiers also work well in hostile environments along with his armoured anti-vehicle troopers, the Bazzoker Trooper. White Guardsmen "With our guns, we'll fight to the death!" - White Guardsman's Motto - Special operations versions of the Cell Guardsman, the White versions are very rare on the battlefield, but they are extremely valuable for Ibrahiim Solimaan's main armed forces. Along with his own special armed force and including his experience of combat training from various battles from Pre-Eurasian Conflict times, his expert White Guardsmen unit is known to be dangerous foes to all enemy units, they are unlike the Cell Guardsmen the personal guard of the Armadillo Cell. Behind the Scenes * RPD Rebels and White Guardsmen are based off the original Rebel from C&C Generals and Zero Hour, he is now a battle hardened soldier which have been recieved some additional abilities. * There are other types of Rebels being utilised by the GLRF using different weapons for various other types of roles, there are anti-vehicle types, anti-garrison and advanced anti-infantry. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Armadillo Cell Units Category:Infantry